


William Powers - I'll see you when you're older

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M, Multi, incest (explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A William Powers songfic. William has important life lessons to learn. Lessons about love, lust and love-fuelled lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Powers - I'll see you when you're older

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: incest (explicit)

 William White had learnt some of the most important lessons of life at a quite young age.

The first thing he learnt was that there is love. Different kinds of love.

His mum and dad adored their youngest son to pieces and made sure he always knew that. They also made sure that everyone knew that they loved each other by exchanging countless kisses, embraces and loving smiles.

Will also grew up being loved by his older brothers Hugo and Felix, who never excluded their little one and always treated him like their little prince.

Protected and loved, William grew up in the bosom of the family and felt confident about whatever lessons life had waiting for him. He was content with his little world and when he was fifteen life had new important lesson for the boy.

William learnt that there is also lust. Different kinds of lust.

Suddenly there was the tingly sensation in his guts when he touched himself. He wanted to find out where he had to touch himself to make it feel as good as possible and how he could tease himself. It felt like he was given a whole new body that he could explore in the darkness of his room at night.

The new-found pleasure soon took over his mind and more than often he caught himself wondering (sometimes even in school!) what it would be like if someone else touched him there.

This was what the different kind of lust was about. His mate Joel, whom William had known for ages, had suddenly developed the bothersome habit to openly fantasize about women’s body parts in a vulgar way that William found absolutely disgusting. He was sick of those “nice tits, hun”s and “look at _that_ bum, Will!”s . Of course he had noticed other girls’ bodies. Lisa had really pretty ice-blue eyes and Cathy looked stunning with her new short hair. But he would never say such disrespectful things and kept quiet whenever Joel was going on about “that fine piece of arse”. William preferred to keep his pleasures to himself.

Until the night he accidentally learnt that he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed touching himself. He had been lying awake in his bed, not being able to sleep, before he finally gave in and got up to seek comfort from his brothers as he had done so many times before. Quietly he snuck into Hugo’s room to not wake the older one. William was already through the door when he realised that Hugo wasn’t even asleep and in fact more than awake. Hugo was breathing heavily and his hair would stick to his sweaty forehead. What caught William’s attention the most was the obvious tent of the duvet just over his brother’s crotch area and the shape of his hand moving frantically under the blanket. Will had frozen but running away would have been pointless as Hugo had already discovered his little brother. “Oh god, Will …,” the older one groaned with frustration and pulled his hand out of his pyjamas to glare at him. William was shocked by the haze of lust in his brother’s eyes that were piercing right through him. He quickly turned around and ran back to his room, where he hid under his blanket now more awake than ever. The image of Hugo lying in his bed with a flushed face and those killer lust-filled eyes while his hand was doing those suspicious movements that Will knew oh so well. William was sure he hadn’t exactly wished for it but suddenly he could feel himself growing hard because of those images. He managed to resist for a few minutes before he gave in and starting touching himself. While he was stroking his erection teasingly slowly his mind would wander back to this brother and the boy wondered if Hugo was doing the same thing right now. The thought of that brought William faster over the edge than ever before and he learnt life’s next lesson.

He learnt that next to love and lust there is also love-fuelled lust.

It was as if the night he’d walked into Hugo masturbating had opened his eyes to a whole new world. He started to notice things. Little things like his brothers’ agile fingers (William had always been amazed at how they did everything left-handed, a trait he didn’t share with them), the softness of Felix’s messy curls he loved to ruffle or how Hugo would shiver when you whispered in his ear.

And other little things, like Hugo loving to take his time in the shower, like Felix and Hugo being all anxious when their parents went out and the meaningful glances his brothers shot each other over the dinner table. William had turned seventeen a while ago and he wasn’t _that_ naïve anymore.

His looks didn’t go unnoticed by his brothers, who were always so careful at observing their environment. When they realised their youngest brother kept staring back and didn’t look away when Felix rested his hand a little longer than necessary on Hugo’s thigh they slowly began to change their behaviour on two levels. Again it started out with the small, casual things. Sometimes Felix would gently put a daring streak of William’s hair back behind his ear and stroke the soft skin of his youngest brother’s face in the process. Other times Hugo would give his brother a small back massage when William was stressed from taking his A levels. Of course William had never forgotten what he had witnessed that night and Hugo’s hands touching his body like this made him feel that tingly feeling again.

Something else changed. There were times when the three brothers were on their own and maybe watching the telly together and Felix would just lean in and nibble on the skin of Hugo’s neck like it was the most normal thing in the world. Or Hugo would just crawl into Felix’s lap and let his older brother caressingly stroke the small bit of exposed skin between Hugo’s t-shirt and the seam of his trousers. One time they were doing the washing up together and Hugo kept splashing water against the oldest son until Felix turned around to push Hugo against the sink to playfully press a kiss on his lips and Hugo biting Felix’s lip in return right in front of William’s eyes, revealing a new lesson.

Now William knew about the little thing called trust and that he must not break it for anything in the world. He had long stopped talking to Joel or thinking about girls like Lisa and Cathy. But only now he began to realise what it really meant for him, Felix and Hugo permitting him entrance to their world of love; how he had to forsake all others but them. And of course that also meant lying to their parents.

His brothers never pressured him with anything but William found it hard enough like this. When Felix first kissed him on the lips, he responded to the kiss by instinct but when their lips parted again and he saw Felix’s red and swollen ones, knowing that this was his doing, he panicked and ran away to his room. He crawled into his bed and almost cried because of the chaotic waves of confusion, love and curiosity playing with him. He could still taste Felix on his lips and it was the best thing he had ever experienced, yet it left him restless and disorientated.

This day William learnt that there are storms, storms he had to brave. After that a lot of things got easier. He could enjoy kissing his brothers without worrying too much and this resulted in the three brothers taking their relationship to a new level. William, who now wasn’t a boy anymore, would never forget the night Hugo’s hands, the hands he had dreamt about for so long, touched his body everywhere and how quickly he had fallen apart under his brother’s skilled touch until he was reduced to a shivering and begging mess. When Hugo finally showed mercy and used his mouth to release William from his pressure the youngest brother understood why all this was worth the trouble. Sometimes he would still feel those daunting storms inside of him but he had had learnt that there were things he had to do in turn for the things he was experiencing with his brothers. Every day he reminded himself that he mustn’t break, for the sake of them all, and that he really had to forsake all others but them. But he always came to the conclusion that it was worth it.

He learnt that the intimacy and love he shared with Felix and Hugo was worth every price in the world and he gladly paid it.

Just when William had finally fully found himself happy with their situation life had a new lesson for him.

“Will! Will, listen to me!,” Felix shook his younger brother’s shoulders but William could barely hear him over his own sobbing or see him through his tear-filled eyes.

“Will! For god’s sake! Listen for moment! This is not the end! We’re only moving to Brighton to finally get the band going!,” Felix tried to talk sense into the hysterically crying man who suddenly was a boy again. Hugo just stood behind Felix, with an emotionless expression.

“You are leaving me! Why can’t I come with you?,” William sobbed like a baby. He didn’t care. Felix sighed.

“One day, Will, one day … Now you need to stay here and take care of Dad, okay? He needs you, do you understand?! And please don’t visit us for a while, we are living with Orlando and need to sort some things out first.” Felix had now switched his tactic and went from shaking William to tightly embracing him.

“But don’t you love me?,“ William screamed and dug his fingers into the flesh of Felix’s back as if he could hold him there forever if he just tried hard enough. Felix pressed one last kiss on William’s salty lips.

“It’s not forever, Will! I’ll see you when you’re older, when we’re older …,” Felix sighed and stepped away so Hugo could have his turn at saying goodbye. But William desperately tried not to let go of Felix and scratched his brother’s arms, in the process leaving angry red lines on his skin. Finally Felix managed to tear himself away and Hugo embraced his younger brother. William attacked Hugo’s lips forcefully and they shared one last desperate kiss.

“When we’re older …,” Hugo whispered one last time before they left William in London for their new life with the band.

“I’ll see you when we’re older,” a shaky voice breathed into the silence of the room.

After William had learnt about the bright sides of love, he now had to learn about the painful ones as he was swallowed by a deep darkness. His life turned into a black and white film but he was only a spectator, he didn’t really feel like it was _him living his life._ So William started to spend all his time taking care of their father and learning to play all kinds of instruments as music was the only light in his life. But then there were the times where he felt like even music couldn’t save him no more and his memories of _that night_ returned. William didn’t remember everything. He remembered strong arms holding him and when he closed his eyes he could hear a voice singing _“We’ll see you when you’re older …”_ in the shadows. He desperately wanted the voice to stop repeating the promise his brothers gave him. He wanted to stop believing in all the nonsense in the dark and grow older.

So he started a band with some friends from school. He was sick of life teaching him lessons. He wanted to prove himself. The band never really got successful, not like his brothers’ band, but that wasn’t the point. When they got booked to play at a beach party in Brighton and his brothers stood there next to the DJ booth, observing him like they always had done, William realised that he had learnt another lesson. He had fought and he had gotten his brothers back. They celebrated their reunion with a spectacular night in their flat. Waking up the next morning, naked and squeezed into Felix and Hugo’s double bed they knew they couldn’t go without each other again. The next day Talk Taxis were booked to support The Maccabees on their headline tour through England.

William enjoyed the bitter-sweet learning of having to work for something you can’t live without. They had to bend and stretch as The Maccabees grew more and more successful in the UK and Hugo and Felix were rarely at home anymore. Sometimes Will would drive to cities they were playing that night, other times they would ditch band practice to spend a day in bed with their youngest one. It was never easy, all the time having to explain why they spent so much time with William, but they always remembered what was at stake and that they could never bear to break their relationship again. William remembered how he had sworn to himself to not break for his brothers and to forsake all others but them. As a result Talk Taxis broke up. From time to time he would go on tour with other bands when his brothers were touring somewhere he couldn’t follow them. The goodbyes, even for those limited times, were never easy but the brothers started a ritual they would always do before parting that would remind them that no matter how much distance was between them, they would always find back to each other.

“I’ll see you when you’re older, when we’re older,” said his brothers every time they left William in faith to it and every time they saw each other again. Everytime William would feel the darkness creeping up in him again, he remembered the singing in the shadows and the strong arms that would hold him through it.

Then William blew it. He blew up their safe covers and he blew off the painful distance between them.

“Can I come on tour with you?,” he asked his brothers. “I can’t stand going on like this anymore. I want to be with you all the time! I think Lando knows about our relationship anyway and I’m sure Rupe and Sam wouldn’t mind! And imagine where it could take the band! I could improve your sound with samples and sound triggers!”

So Will joined the band, first as a touring member and then as a full member. He was now with his brothers all the time and they realised that now there was something in touring the world together with the persons they loved the most and learned about the benefits of constantly spending their tour nights in hotel rooms. They had grown up with it with the special bond between them and they would continue growing older together.

And life decided that this were enough lessons for William White for now.  


End file.
